omcolorful_sao_20_alphafandomcom-20200213-history
Lindarth Questing Guide
Floor 10: Lindarth Questing Guide Side Quests The Riddle Quest "What is delicious, but also a lie" Answer: Cake. Just bring High Preist Igne (x=-365, z=1450) a Cake that you made (wheat from seeds, milk from cows, eggs from chickens, sugar from sugar cane) to receive $250, 250 EXP, 1 QP. *Note: if you find a wild cow or chicken get all the eggs and milk you can from them because they are annoying to look for 2015-05-30_22.24.01.png|High Priest Igne 2015-05-30_23.50.36.png|Cake Recipe Murder Mystery Quest To begin this quest speak to the newly widowed Runa (x=-700, z=1390) who want syou to find the man who murdered her husband. She informs you that a Guard (x=-709, z=1400) saw the act happen, but was too late to stop it and that you should talk to him for more info. Once you speak to the guard he tells you that there was a Shady character by the name of Carr (x=-684, z=1419) lurking around the streets after the incident and that he might be responsible. Once you check the alleyways for Carr, kill him and obtain his orders (because he surely wont give them up peacefully right?). Once you find his orders which commands him to bring the body to the water mill, make your way to the bridge that would lead you to the dungeon but instead of going straight, take a right to the water mill. Go to the building next to that and there you will find Alva with Runa's Husband (x=-527, z=1519). As it turns out Runa's husband was having an affair with Alva and to escape Runa, faked his own death at the hands of Carr the Shady (bet you feel like a jerk for killing Carr now huh? It's ok you both were just following orders, I'll take the blame for this one). Return to Runa to let her know the bad news and receive the Ender Armor Set (Allows teleportation with a bow and arrows with a 2 second CD), $1500, 3 QPs, 5 Unarmed LVLs, and 2500 EXP. 2015-05-31_00.02.34.png|Runa at the "murder" scene 2015-05-31_00.02.26.png|The Guard 2015-05-31_00.02.02.png|Carr the Shade 2015-05-31_00.03.11.png|Runa's Husband & Alva Dragon Priest's Blessing I To begin this quest, talk to the Dragon Priest outside of Lindarth in the Serpent Sanctuary (x=-767, z=1371) and kneel (hold shift) and right click the Dragon Priest to receive 500 EXP, 1 Sword LVL, and 2 Unarmed LVLs. 2015-05-31_01.49.15.png|Dragon Priest @ Sanctuary Main Quest Lindarth Dungeon Quest Following the same bridge you did for the murder mystery quest, instead of turning right, go straight until you reach a tree with a ladder going up it's trunk. Climb it and speak with the Dunegon Guide (x=-365, z=1450) waiting at its top. Speak to him and jump onto the zip line to take yourself to the top of the dungeon, Take the ladder down, and jump into the hole to enter the labyrnth phase of the dungeon. Here you will fight your way through Tormented Souls, Ghouls, a Hell Hound, and a Demon Caller . Once you beat the Demon Caller, obtain its armor and proceed through the rest of the dungeon complex until you get to the entrance to the boss room which is flooded with lava. Put on the Demon Caller's armor and for good measure drink an 8 min fire resistance potion (water bottle +nether wart -> awkward potion +magma cream (buyable at witch shop in Wolf Plains) -> 3 min Fire resistance potion + redstone (also buyable at witch shop) -> fire resistance potion+ 8 mins) and swim through the lava until you reach the boss room. Fight and kill BOSS[Thanos the Spectral Knight] and then exit with the door to the rear of Thanos and speak to Mato to receive... ok gonna have to get back to you guys on this one, my NPC Directory is a little off so I need to make some amendments, but I assure you it gives more than any other quest yet. *Note: Unless you have legendary gear and gapples, DO NOT SOLO!!! You WILL DIE a terrible death as the mobs in here have the highest str coefficients in the game as far as non-member floors go (with the exception of Panareze's Dungeon Weasel) Recommended Party Size: 4. 2015-05-31_00.31.54.png|Dungeon Guide (Lindarth) 2015-05-31_00.28.57.png|Thanos the Spectral Knight 2015-05-31_00.29.50.png|Mato Special Quests Champion's Guild Quest To start this quest speak to the Quest Master (x=-551, z=1337) and have 48 Quests Points to enter the Champion's Guild granting access to the Badlands (PVP and Rare resources) and $0.01 full repairs. 2015-05-31_01.43.13.png|Quest Master